


When one cant be quiet, injuries happen.

by EmieChii



Series: Mansion shenanigans [3]
Category: Mansion shenanigans
Genre: Gen, Language swap, Norwegian swearing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmieChii/pseuds/EmieChii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chadwick is tending to Emie's wounds after the reckless encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When one cant be quiet, injuries happen.

" Argh! Fuckin-Owch! " she snarled throughout the time, only to have the formal shadow tend to the injuries she had brought upon herself " I nearly had him! Why the hell did you stop me?! " Emily snapped over at the shadow, nearly hitting them in the process.

" Had you continued you'd bleed to death! You're lucky someone found you or you'd be done for " Chadwick replied sighing as they tried to cover the slash across the girl's back that had nearly reached the crook of her neck and barely cut to the spine, any deeper and she would have died.

" Hmm..." The shadow muttered as they pressed a cloth over the flesh wound.  
" Ssssh! Faen I helvete! Det var da noe så jævligt! " she hissed as she moved away " will you stop that?! It fucking hurts! " she glared as she refused the other to look at the wound.  
" I have to, Emily, otherwise it'll get infe- "

" Infected here and infected there! I don't give a damn! I'm not going to have you put some sort 'healing' material on it if it's going to hurt that much! " 

" Emily please, you have to calm down the anger is just going to worsen it! "

" I DONT CARE, CHADWICK! I DONT FUCKING CARE " she yelled over at the other, rage just building up more and more. However seeing how the shadow seemed so concerned she huffed " Urgh...I don't want any help, the wound will heal on its own " she mumbled as she crossed her arms. 

There was quite a few bruises here and there from various impacts " why couldn't you just let me beat him..? Why did you guys stop me from killing that bastard once and .for all? I was so close, SO DAMN CLOSE " 

The shadow sighed, unable to explain so instead Jace took over. " it's because unlike you who don't care what happens to you, we worry about your health and well-being. "

" I still could have wo- " she got cut off by the other.

" No you couldn't. There is no way you can defeat King Crown. You're too weak to do that just yet! Look what happened, you got a massive flesh wound on your back from that sword that could have decapitated you! " the music-head snapped at her, baring fangs. " Why is that so hard to get in your head?! Are you so stubborn you refuse to acknowledge that?! " He growled as he glared. 

She went quiet and looked away, refusing to face the note-head " Mrgh..."  
" look at me when I talk to you, Em. " he frowned as he walked over, moving into her vision. " Do you really not care that you could have died? "

" If it meant that he'd be gone, then no, I wouldn't care " she grumbled

" urgh you're impossible, Emily. Look just let Chadwick look to the wound, Riegl and Sarah are worried sick about you! " 

" I get Sarah but Riegl? Gee that's new...fine I'll let them tend the wound " she sighed.

" Thank you, I really don't want to see your friends so concerned. "

" Quick question, Jace "

" Yes? "

" What am I supposed to look at? You don't have eyes! "

" Emily I have had it with your sass. " despite having a lack of facial features he's pretty much unamused with the blond human's shenanigans


End file.
